Loveless' Heart
by InuyishaNarkitaUmi
Summary: Read to find out. And if you do please R&R. Yes even flames are welcomed
1. I have my Oneesan's Fighter unit?

Hey Everyone! I'm going to try my hand at Loveless. I know its a bit rough. But hey, I tried. Please R&R, that way I'll know what you want and make it even better. Just a heads up. It is going to be told from my OC POV, I've always written in third person, so this was a little hard and...

Soubi: Clamps hand over my mouth Sorry about that everyone, InuyishaNarkitaYima or INY is very nervous when its her first story in a new catagory.

Ritsuka: INY does not own "Loveless". It belongs to the dude who made it.

INY: Takes Soubi's hand away from mouth That's not nice! Besides, I own Yuki-kun, Aikage, Sakura, and their family. Now for the story. And I can't stress this enough. Please R&R. I don't even care if its a flame, just please do it.

" Talking"

' _Thinking_'

My head is on my desk in my bedroom. My head is killing me. My body numb. My tongue refused to move. Why did it happen? How could it happen? I lifted my head off the table and wiped the tears from my eyes. Then I punch my wall. I punch it again and again, until my knuckles are bleeding. My Father bursts in my room and grabs me.

" Calm down Ai!" My Father yells.

I punch at him, but fail because he is behind me.

" Aikage! Aikage!" My father yells my name over and over agin, but I cease to care.

" Sakura." My Father says gently.

I immediately clam down. The anniversary of my sister's death is today. Her name is Sakura Akaharumaru. Sakura has been gone for a year now. When I saw her dying, I asked her who had done it to her. She just smiled at me and coughed up some blood. I asked her again, and this time she answered me.

" Beloved."

That was all she said before her eyes no longer held life. That particular day was January 10th, her birthday.

" Now its time for you to go to school." My father says as he lets go of me.

I nod and grab my backpack. I wish my Father a good day and walk out the door, and head for my middle school. While I'm walking, I see girls with what is either their mother, sister, or friend. My tail wraps around my waist to show my sadness. I wipe the tears from my eyes and run full speed to my school. I stop when I reach the stairs. I climb up the stairs and stop when I hear laughter. I start to turn away but, I hear my Father's and Sister's words.

" _Give it a try." Father smiles at me as he says that._

"_You don't have to go to the same middle school I went to. You know, if you go to another middle school, maybe the kids there will like you because of you and not because they know you're my younger sister. Now give hit a try for me." Sakura Onee-san says to me while patting my head, causing me to purr._

' _Alright. I'll give it a shot._' I think as I walk through the door.

A teacher is there to meet me.

" Are you the new student?" She asks me while nervously straighting her hair.

" Hai Sensei." I say with a bow.

She grabs my hand and leads me to the classroom. All the students look at us as we walk in.

" Class, this is your new classmate." Sensei says.

" Yo, my name is Aikage Akaharumaru." I say with a smile.

" Do you mind if they ask you some questions?" Sensei asks me.

" No, not at all." I say.

" Why are you tail and ears red and blue?" A blonde with pink ears asks me.

" I don't know, they've been like that my whole life." I say.

" Yuiko wants to know why Aikage has caramel colored skin." Yuiko asks me.

" I'm not fully Japanese. My mother is African American. My Father is Japanese." I answer.

" Then why does Aikage have waist length jet black hair with red streaks?" Yuiko asks.

" I did the streaks myself," I lied, "But the black hair comes from my Father." I say as my tail wraps around my waist again.

" Why does Aikage's tail look like a fox's?" Yuiko asks.

" I don't know." I say as my ears flatten on my head.

" Aikage… Do you know why you're parents named you Aikage?" Sensei asks me.

" Love Shadow… Its because I was loved by everyone as a baby." I reply.

" Why don't you sit by Yuiko." Sensei asks me.

I nod and walk over to Yuiko. I take the seat on her left.

" Hey, I'm Yuiko Hawatari." She said.

I smile in greeting.

" I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi" A raven haired boy on Yuiko's right said to me.

" Nice to meet you both. I hope we become friends." I say to them before the bell rings.

Yuiko-chan, Ritsuka-kun, and I all get up and walk outside.

" Ritsuka." A male voice calls.

All three of us turn around to see an adult long blonde haired male.

" Soubi." Ritsuka says.

Soubi walks up to us and smiles.

' _This guy has Ritsuka-kun's scent, so I guess I can trust him._' I think as I relax a little.

" And who'd you're new friend Ritsuka-kun?" Soubi asks him.

" My name is Aikage Akaharumaru." I say.

" Your last name is a mouthful to say Aikage-chan." Soubi says with surprise in his voice.

" That's why my sister and I shortened it up to Akaharu." I say.

" Come to think of it, where is your sister?" Yuiko asks me.

" Dead." I say with no emotion whatsoever.

" How did she die?"

" I dunno. All she said when I asked her was '_Beloved_'." I say.

Ritsuka angrily turned towards me.

'" There's no way that my brother killed your sister!" Ritsuka yelled.

" Calm down Ritsuka. Aikage, what was your sister's name?" Soubi asks me.

" Sakura." I say.

" Do you know her real name?"

" Adored." I say before I see Soubi's eyes darken.

" Ritsuka, I'm afraid Seimei did kill her sister." Soubi says.

I take one step back with tears forming at my eyes. I turn around and run.

" Aikage, wait!" Soubi says.

I stop. Bad idea a car was coming at me. I stand there too frightened to move. I close my eyes and wait for the pain. Instead, I feel two arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from harm's way. My vision is blurred, so I wipe my eyes. I look up at the person who saved me. An adult male with long silver hair, amberish lavender narrow eyes, pencil thin eyebrows, and he was smiling at me.

" Aikage." The person says to me.

" Who are you and how do you know my name!?" I demand.

" Your sister didn't tell you about me?" He asks me, his voice a soothing baritone.

" No! Kura-onee-san never told me that she had an adult friend." I yell.

" My name is Yuki Inuharu." He says.

" Snow DogWhite?" I ask, trying out my Japanese translations.

Yuki-san laughs.

" Almost." He chuckles.

The faintest of real smiles appear on my face.

" What are you doing here Soubi?" Yuki asks as his eyes narrow into slits.

" I'm Ritsuka's fighter unit. You?" Soubi says, his voice hard.

Not wanting anyone to start a fight, I grab Yuki's hand.

" Come on, lets go for a walk." I say while walking into the direction of the park.

" Okay." Yuki says while letting me lead him.

Minutes later, we arrive at the park. I take Yuki to an open area, take off my backpack, and stretch. I look at Yuki and he gives me a perplexed look.

" I'm going to try out for a gymnastics team. That way I can be alittle more like my sister." I say.

" Is that what you want, or what your father wants?" Yuki asks me.

The question momentarily catches mr off guard. My eyes darken as I think about the question.

" It's what I want." I lie after two minutes.

" No… Its what your Father wants. Isn't it?" Yuki says, seeing through my lie.

" Yes."I say as I sit down onto the grass.

Yuki sits by me and puts his hands on my head. Somehow or another, I start to purr. Wait a second. Purr? For Yuki? The only person I ever purred for was Kura-onee-san.

" It seems I know how to make both Akaharu sisters purr." Yuki says

" Do not!" I say.

Yuki removes his hand and tickles me with it. I start to giggle.

" I don't hunh?" Yuki asks while tickling me with both hands.

This time, I'm laughing my head off. My ears are twitching and my tail is swinging madly around my waist.

" Okay… ahahaha… you…do… heeheeheeahahaha….knowhowtomaketheAkaharusisterspurr." I laugh.

Yuki stops tickling me and laughs.

" I'm glad your onee-san was so playful." Yuki says.

Yuki's smile quickly disappears. Yuki stands up and I also stand.

" Yuki, what's wrong?" I ask.

I see his eyes narrow. His lips slowly part, as if he was warning someone. I heard a rustle in the bushes. Two people appear from the bushes. I recognize one of them as Heather Gamanichi.

" What do you want?" Yuki asks them.

" We came here to get Heartless." The girl says.

I give Yuki a puzzled look. Yuki grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

" You will not take my Sacrifice." Yuki says.

" So your serving a new master too hunh?" Heather asks.

" Kagura, you and this Heather make up the ' careless' unit?" Yuki asks.

" Cut the talk, and lets fight." Heather says.

" I declare battle." Kagura says.

" I accept… Automatic mode." Yuki says his voice no longer a soothing baritone, but a cold rough baritone.

" Oh, I see." Heather chuckles.

I'm looking at Yuki and see all their stances. My sister and I used to do this a lot. So I think that they're playing the game Sakura-onee-san and I used to play.

" Slash!" Kagura says while moving her arm downward.

" Denied." Yuki says while putting up one of his hands.

" Reflect, no negative energy shall touch him." I say.

The attack goes back to Kagura and Heather screams. Yuki picks me up bridle style and looks at me.

" How do you know how to do this?" He asks me.

" This is like a game Kura-onee-san and I used to play." I say.

" Slice them into pieces!" Kagura yells.

" Defense." Yuki says.

" Help him defend his loved one." I say before the attack subsides.

" Would you like to go home?" Yuki asks.

" And go to shed your tears?" I ask and in a flash of light, Heather and Kagura are gone.

" Are you okay?" Yuki asks me, his voice back to its normal tone.

" Yeah. Just a little shaken up. That's all." I say while snuggling into his chest.

I feel his chin between my ears. As a response, my ears bow low to my head.

" I love you, Aimaru." Yuki says.

He used the nickname my sister had given me. Tears start to stream down my eyes. Yuki pulls me closer and gently shushes me. I nod against his chest and feel something cool touch my ear. I look up and see that Yuki is crying I reach up and gently wipe his tears away.

" Yun-kun… Please don't cry." I whimpered.

He tilts his face into my palm and smiles.

" I'm crying because I'm happy you didn't get hurt." Yuki says to me.

" I'm happy that you didn't get hurt too Yun-kun." I say as he brings his face closer to mine.

" Aimaru. You need to rest." Yuki says to me.

" But I'm not…" I trail off as a strong wave of sleep washes over me and I fall asleeo.


	2. Learning to work together

Hey everyone! Srry it's taken so long to update. I've been trying to finish the book first and I did! Yay me! * Does a little happy dance* And there might be a sequel. I think I'm

Yuki: Calm down. INY has been working waaaayyyy too hard. Well I hope you enjoy the story.

Soubi: INY does not own Loveless. It belongs to Kouga-sama.

Ritsuka: The only thing she owns is the plot and her OC's

me: Oh and there is some OOCness in this, just letting you know. Please R&R and if you want, you can tell me how it would be better! And yes Yuki and Soubi are the same age.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_notes/letters/thoughts/flashbacks_

"Talking"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wake up in my bed. I groan as I sit up. I rub my now throbbing head and search through my memory bank to see what happened yesterday. What had happened? I know it was a weird day, but the only thing I can remember is four words.

_I love you, Aimaru_

Yuki had said those words. I bit my lip and flatten my ears against my head. I start to go into one of my fits, but my alarm clock goes off. I reach over and turn it off.

_9:15 am_

Crap! I jump out of bed and dart back and forth through my room, trying to find my outfit. After about fifteen minutes I'm dressed and ready to go. I pick up my back pack and sling it over my shoulder. I see a note and pick it up.

_I hope you understand what's going on…_

I'm in a mix of fighter units and Sacrifices…

_I hope its okay if I pick you up after school. Yuki Inuharu._

I let a small smile tug at my lips and hide the note under my pillow. I walk to the front door of my house.

" Sayonara Otou-san!" I yell upstairs.

I receive a loud groan. Late night. I open the door and close it gently. I run full speed to the middle school and burst through the door. I quietly walk in my classroom and tip toe to my seat. I almost made it without the teacher noticing. Almost.

" Ms. Akaharumaru! Would you like to explain to the class why you are late?" Sensei asks me.

" Gomen nasai Sensei. My dad must have reset my alarm. I was up all night helping him balance his taxes. It won't happen again." I lie with a bow.

Well… not entirely.

" See to it that it doesn't." Sensei says while returning to the lesson.

I nod and sit down. I feel eyes boring into me, so I turn them to see that its Ritsuka-kun. His eyes look as thought they would kill me. My ears twitch and I turn my head back to Sensei.

" Alright, today for art, you all will draw someone in the class." Sensei said.

Everyone groaned.

" Everyone can pick their own partners, except Aikage and Ritsuka. You two have to work together." Sensei said while passing out the sketch boards, pencils, and erasers.

I could tell Ritsuka did not like the pairing, but… this could be my only chance to apologize to him. Yuiko gets up and goes to another boy. I think his name is Yayoi. I turn my attention back to Ritsuka. He was already at work. With him looking the way he his, I might as well do a head shot. I start with the outline of his face, which is like a heart-shaped apple. Then I do his hair. That was always my weakness when drawing, hair. Ritsuka's hair does and doesn't have volume. I managed to make that look half-way decent. I went for his ears next. He kept twitching them on purpose, I could tell, so I settled for sad ears. Next his mouth. Ritsuka-kun almost never smiled, so I tried to draw that. It may look creepy for a while, but he'll come to smile again. Ritsuka-kun has a small nose, so that's not hard. Last is his eyes… they look so lonely. I shudder. His eyes are so familiar, they give off the feeling mine used to. His eyes are big and expressive, but they look as though they only show three or four emotions. With a trembling hand, I draw Ritsuka's eyes. I hear a chair come closer to me. I look over to my side and see Ritsuka-kun looking at me. I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. I close my mouth and try again…again, nothing comes out. The bell rings and I'm literally faster than lightning when I go out the class. I cut corners and go outside and run into Yuki. He grunts and hugs me. My tail wraps around him and my ears bow to my head. My head buries itself in his body. Yuki rubs my head and twirls his finger around my ear. I hear two pairs of footsteps come to us. Yuki's grip slightly tightens on me.

" Soubi, I trust you are not here to do battle with us." Yuki says.

"No we're not." Ritsuka says.

"Yuki, I know you have received the message, and know that we cannot battle each other because of the circumstances now." Soubi says.

"Yes, so how do we tell them?" Yuki asks.

I back away from Yuki and wonder what he and Soubi are talking about.

"Ritsuka." Soubi says.

"Aikage." Yuki says.

" We can no longer attack each other, we have to battle with the other teams." They say in unison.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

" We mean, that from now on, Soubi-kun and Yuki-kun can no longer fight against each other. We can only work together or separately." Yuki says to me.

My ears twitch. Soubi was about to say something important yet something I didn't want to hear.

" Ritsuka-kun, you and Aikage are the only people who can defeat Septimal Moon." Soubi says.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Ritsuka asks.

" You can't love without a heart. You can't have a heart without love. Loveless. Heartless. Yin and Yang. They can't live without the other. You two can't live without the other." Yuki explains.

My ears twitch. My tail slowly sways back and forth. My heart is thrashing madly in my chest.

" So Ritsuka and I have to work together or we'll never beat Septimal Moon?" I ask.

" If you prefer it put that way, then yes." Yuki says.

There is no way Ritsuka-kun would even tolerate me. So what would he work with me? It just didn't make any sense to me. My ears twitch and my tail drops to the ground.

" Let's fight once more, just so we can see each others' power." Soubi says.

Yuki looks at me for permission. I don't want to but… I slowly nod my head. I take my place behind Yuki and Ritsuka takes his place behind Soubi. Even though they're not supposed to fighting, Ritsuka and I agreed to this battle.

" I declare battle by word spell." Soubi says.

" I accept." Yuki says before the world around us stops.

" Fighter units engage." Soubi and Yuki say the same time.

" Slash, Slice. Slice their heart out." Yuki says.

" Ineffective. No attacks shall touch this person. Rotate. Send attack back to opponent." Soubi says.

The attack hits Yuki's neck and a collar appears around both of our necks. It felt as though it was choking me, but it wasn't. Hot tears gently course down my cheeks.

" Sever their bond. Destroy the connections." Yuki says.

It hits Soubi's neck, and a collar appears around his and Ritsuka-kun's neck. Why were they aiming for the necks? Why is Yuki-kun being so…

" Heartless." I say before I pass out.

" Ai-chan…Ai-chan…Aimaru, wake up." I hears Yuki-kun's voice say while feeling someone gently shake me.

I open my eyes and I sit up with a groan.

" Are you okay?" Ritsuka asks

" Yeah I'm fine, aside from my throbbing head." I say while holding my head.

I get up and wobble a little bit. Yuki-kun was by my side in an instant, holding me so I wouldn't fall. That was okay with me but, dang my head is killing me.

" What just happened?" Ritsuka asks.

" Aimaru said her real name. And do to the fact that she can't handle the power that comes with her name, she passed out." Yuki says.

Well that sucks. I can't say my name in combat. I'm basicly useless other than being the sacrifice… And why is Sakura-onee-san whistling at a time like this? Wait, onee-san is dead… Then where is her whistle coming from? I close my eyes and tone the sounds in my ears to find the direction it was coming from. Its coming from the park! I turn and blast off towards the park. Gomen boys, but I think I hear Onee-san. I run to the park and the whistle stops when I get by a giant Sakura tree Onee-san and I used to play on.

" So you've finally decided to come, hunh Adored?" I hear someone's voice say.

My tail stands on end. _Danger_. My senses tell me. _Get out of there!_ They yell.

" Aimaru!" I hear Yuki's voice call out.

"Yuki-kun!" I yell.

I hear The bushes move, and Ritsuka comes out. I hear the voice laugh. That didn't sound good.

"And Beloved has come out also, this must by my lucky day." The voice says as it get closer.

" Come on Aikage-chan! Let's get out of here!" Ritsuka says as he pulls me away and starts running.

" Ritsuka-kun slow down before I fa-whaa!" I say as I fall down and twist my ankle.

" Aikage-chan, get up. Come on, lets go." Ritsuka says while trying to pull me up.

" Beloved. Adored. You two will meet your deaths right here, right now." The voice cries.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yells.

" Yuki." I scream.

Both are by our sides in an instant.

"Hmmm. Soubi. Yuki. You two aren't doing your jobs properly." The voice says.

I see Yuki and Soubi tense up before Soubi picks Ritsuka up and Yuki picks me up. They both run away from the place.


	3. Getting beat

HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hey everybody. life treaten ya good? *stikes nice guy pose*

Ritsuka:*Hits me upside the head* Wrong anime INY

Yuki: * Hits Ritsuka upside the head* Wrong username. Its INU as in inu like dog.

Soubi: *Hits Yuki up side the head* Don't hit my sacrific like that.

Me: Okay before this turns in to Loveheartless world war three, please one of you give the disclaimer.

All of them: INU does not own Loveless. It belongs to Yun Kouga-sama.

Me: Now was that so hard?

Them: *Mumbles*

Me:What was that?

Ritsuka: Ano... On with the story.

_Thoughts/letters/flashbacks/ pnone conversations_

"Talking"

I see Yuki and Soubi tense up before Soubi picks Ritsuka up and Yuki picks me up. They both run away from the place.

" Who was that?" I ask as Yuki and Soubi put me and Ritsuka down.

" Septimal Moon." Soubi says.

" Whoever it was, why did it call me 'Adored' and Ritsuka-kun 'Beloved'? " I ask.

Yuki and Soubi glance uncomfortably at each other then they look back at us.

" Its because you two are the mirror images of your siblings when they were younger ." Soubi says.

My cell phone rings and I pick up.

"Mush Mush(1)?" I say.

_Its past your curfew Musume_

"Its past my curfew?" I ask.

_Hai. When is your curfew?_

" We made at nine."

_Iie. We made it at seven._

"We did not make it seven."

_Come home now._

" Fine, I'll tell my friend."

_Come home at nine_

" Oh now its nine?"

_Fine seven._

" Make up your mind!"

_Excuse me?_

" Sorry. Sorry."

_You have forty-five minutes._

" Forty-five minutes?"

_Hai. Bye._

" Okay bye." I say before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Ritsuka asks.

" My dad. Ever since Kura-onee-san died, he's had me on a curfew." I say.

" You have to be home in forty-five minutes?" Yuki asks.

I nod.

" Crap! Its almost my curfew." Ritsuka says.

"Why don't you go to Aikage's-"

" No! Negative! My dad would kill me if a boy came home with me." I say while making an X with my arms.

" Ritsuka-kun, could you please go with Aimaru to her home. Sou-chan and I have to finish our paintings that are due tomorrow, along with my song." Yuki asks before they disappear.

I sigh. There was no way of getting out of this one.

"So, where is your house?" Ritsuka asks me.

" Come on, I'll show you." I say while pulling his hand towards the direction of my home.

" Ai-chan, your ankle." Ritsuka says as we turn a corner.

" What about it?" I ask.

" Doesn't it hurt?" He asks as we turn another corner, crossing the street.

" It hurts like it should. Besides, I can barely even feel it now Suka-kun." I say with a giggle and making a left.

" You walk to school?"

" Yeah, Otou-san's always too busy to take me." I say as we stop in front of my house.

"Well, thank you for walking me home." I say while letting go of his hand.

" Hey, I still need to make sure you get in okay." Ritsuka says as I walk to my door.

I know on the door, but no one answers. I knock again. Still I receive no reply.

" Daddy!" I yell while knocking this time.

He opens the door and hits me.

" What are you doing here?" He asks.

I can smell the alcohol on him.

" I live here." I say while spitting out blood.

Seconds later, I feel a painful blow to my stomach. He hits me with a beer bottle. He hits me time and time again until it breaks. He kicks me in the chest and slams the door on his way back inside. I groan. This was going to be hard to hide tomorrow if I go to school. I slowly reach to take my cell phone out my pocket, careful not to strain my already hurt muscles. I open it and it won't come on. Dead battery. Dang. I sit up slowly and call the closest person I know.

"Suka-kun." I call, hoping he didn't leave yet.

I hear footsteps approach me and I see Ritsuka walk up slowly. He extends his hand and I take it. He helps me up and throws one of my arms over his shoulders. I laugh a little. A five foot one girl being helped by a four foot five boy, had to look very funny.

" So your dad's drunk?" Ritsuka asks.

" Yeah. He only started when Kura-onee-san died. And on top of that, its hard to tell when he's going to drink." I say as we turn a corner.

We continue in silence, passing five houses. We make a left and stop at a house.

" Well, this is my house." Ritsuka say as we go to the back of the house.

There are vines on the side of the house.

" Gomen. Okaa-san is home, and if I go inside with you, let's just say it will be a bad day." Ritsuka says.

" Hai. I understand." I say as I lean towards the vines and catch them.

" Can you make it up there alone?" He asks.

" Hai. I think so. Now Go you a minute and twenty-five seconds left before you're late." I say while turning to climb the vines.

I latch onto a vine, an inch above my height and pull up. My leg and arms throb. I hope its not bleeding. I pull my leg up and put it on the vine. A pain surges in my stomach.

" Ah." I say gently.

I repeat the process. Hand. Pain in legs and arms. Leg. Pain in stomach. I repeated this process several more times before I made it to Ritsuka's window. I knock on it and Ritsuka opens it. I sit down in the window and swing my legs inside. They were bleeding, along with my stomach. Ritsuka helps me sit on his bed and I groan. I look at his face and I see concern written all over it.

" Suka-kun I-" I manage to say before Soubi and Yuki come in through the window.

Yuki looks at me. Then he slides his eyes to Ritsuka. Hate written in them. He opens his mouth to say something.

" Before you go off on Suka-kun, he had nothing to do with my injuries. " I say to Yuki.

" Then who did it to you Aimaru?" Yuki asks gently, a hint of revenge is in it.

" Otou-san." I say as Yuki walks by me.

" Soubi. Will you please help me get the first aid kit from the closet?" Ritsuka asks while going out the door.

Soubi nods and follows him, leaving me and Yuki alone.

" How long has it been going on?" Yuki asks.

"Ever since Kura-onee-san died."

" Is it always this bad?"

" No. He caught me off guard." I say with a flinch.

Yuki sits down and hugs me, careful to avoid my injuries.

" You're starting to heal." He says.

It's true, my injuries never stayed for long.

"They are only flesh wounds." I say.

" Not those wounds." Yuki says.

I cock my head to the side.

" These wounds." He says while guiding my hand to my heart.

"Nani?" I ask.

" The wound that your sister made. The hole she made in your heart. Ritsuka-chan, Soubi-kun and I are filling and healing that hole, aren't we?" Yuki asks.

" H-Hai." I say while tears running down my cheeks.

Yuki puts a finger under my chin and lifts it up.

" I love you Aimaru." Yuki says before he kisses me.

I try to push him away, but that only results in a harder kiss. Eventually, I relax and let him kiss me. He tastes so sweet. My body goes limp. He releases my mouth and smirks.

" I'm done, Your wounds are dressed." Yuki says.

I look down and see that my wounds were in fact dressed.

" When did you. How did you?" I ask before Soubi and Ritsuka come back in the room.

"Ai-chan… W-W-Will you… I-I-I-I mean i-i-i-if you want… We have a free day tomorrow…" Ritsuka stammers.

I smile.

"Are you trying to ask me to spend the night and take pictures with you since we have a free day tomorrow?" I ask.

" Hai." He says.

" Yeah I will. Who knows, the lotus might bloom twice." I say.

Both Yuki and Soubi smile when I say that. I yawn loudly, not meaning to. The effect of my body's blood loss is starting to kick in. All three males look at me.

" Yuki, we should leave." Soubi says.

Yuki nods and they leave out the window.

"Alright Ai-chan. Lie down and go to sleep." Ritsuka says, no commands.

" Hai." I say with a very weak growl.

Ritsuka lies down beside me and turns off the light.

" Good night Ai-chan."

" Good night Suka-kun." I say as I drift off.

After what felt like minutes, the alarm goes off. I open my eyes and see Ritsuka-kun's eyes.

" Ohayo Suka-kun." I say while sitting up and wincing.

" Ohayo Ai-chan." He says.

I push back the covers and get out of the bed. I straighten out my tail to balance myself.

" Ai-chan, what happened to your ears?"

" Nani? They changed?" I ask while feeling my ears.

" Hai. The tips are blue now."

I scratch the back of my head, feeling a little silly for some reason.

" That happens sometimes." I say with a laugh.

_I miss you_

_Off to college yes you ran away. Straight from high school you up and left me_

I pick up my phone and answer it.

" Mushi Mushi." I say.

_Is this Aikage?_

" Yes this is she. May I ask whose calling?"

_Its your dad._

" Ohayo Otou-san."

_Where are you?_

" I'm over at a friends house."

_Why?_

" I spent the night."

_What happened?_

" You got drunk again."

_Was I bad?_

" No. Not _that_ bad."

_Oh gomen. Do you have school today?_

" Iie. School's out for the day. I'll be home later though."

_Be safe._

" Okay."

_I love you._

" Love you too."

_Bye._

" Bye." I say while hanging up.

"Ai-chan, Yuki-kun came by earlier and brought these cosplay outfits. Soubi brought me some too. They said that they wanted us to make memories in them." Ritsuka-says while handing me a package.

" Did they mention who?" I ask while taking the package.

" Some people from a show called _Naruto._" Ritsuka says.

" Oh. Okay… Suka-kun. May I use your bathroom?" I ask.

" Hai. It's the door by the closet." He says.

I bow to him and walk to the door. I open it and turn on the shower. I wash up, dry off, lotion up, and put on my outfit. I apply the make-up and look in the mirror. I smile. Perfect. I walk out the bathroom. I see Ritsuka struggling to put on a wig. I go over to him and help him. He turns around to meet me.

" You look like the real thing." He says to me.

" So do you Suka-kun. Now lets go." I say while going out the window.


	4. A new side of me you have never seen

WOW chapter 4 already up... INU's a good girl!

Ritsuka: *Sighs* Why do we put up with her?

Soubi: Please review so this demented girl will stop writing this annoying story.

Me: AWWW! You guys know you like it.

Soubi and Ritsuka: *Mumbles* Sometimes.

Yuki: * Big sweat drop* INU does not own Loveless.

ME: If I did Seimei would be begging Ritsuka for forgiveness.

All of them: *HUGE sweatdrop* It belongs to YUN KOUGA-sama

* * *

" Talking"

_Letters,flashbacks, notes_

_' thoughts'_

**other self**

_**

* * *

  
**_

" Say cheese." A woman says to us.

"Cheese." Ritsuka and I say while hugging each other.

Next a flash of light in my eyes.

" Arigato." I say with a high-pitched tone in my voice.

" You're welcome. You two make a great Hinata Gaara pairing." The woman says.

" Arigato." I say again while giving the camera to Ritsuka.

I see a sly grin on Ritsuka's face and he takes a picture of me. I gasp, take the camera away form him and take a picture of him. I look on the back and to see how many pictures we have taken.

" Suka-kun, we took seventy pictures." I say.

" Seventy memories hunh?" He asks.

" Hai!" I say.

" Ai-cha… I mean Hinata-chan, do you see Kankuro-Onii-san and Neji-nii-san?" Ritsuka asks.

" Hai Gaara-kun." I say as I see then wave to us.

We go over to them and we hug them.

" Have you two made any memories?" Soubi-kun asks us.

" Hn." Ritsuka says.

" Hai, we've made seventy memories." I say.

" That's a lot Hinata-sama." Yuki-kun says.

" Gaara-Otou-chan, will you print them out for us?" Soubi asks.

" Hai. 1400 copies, not a problem."

" Can we go back to our personalities now?" I ask.

Everyone nods.

" You know, you two make a great Hinata Gaara pairing." Yuki-kun says.

" Everyone's been saying that all day." I say.

" Well then, it must be true." Soubi-kun says.

Then Yuki and Soubi tense up. Not a good sign.

" Two fighter units are near by." Yuki says.

My body goes on full alert. My heart is pounding. My tail is standing on end. My ears are perked. My body is trembling. Yuki pushes me behind him and I see Soubi do the same to Ritsuka.

"It seems the Niceless and the Breathless units are working together."

" It appears so." Soubi says while taking off his glasses.

No sooner had he put them in his pocket, they came out.

" We are here to take Heartless and Loveless." Kagura says.

" You will not take my sacrifice." Yuki and Soubi say.

" I declare battle by team word spell." The breathless fighter says.

" We accept." Soubi and Yuki says before the field spell activates.

" Fighter units engage." Kagura says.

" Blast. Rip their connections apart!" The Breathless fighter says.

" Ineffective. No attack shall touch these persons." Yuki says.

" Rotate. Send the attack back to the enemy." Soubi says.

" Defen-"

" Defending is futile." Yuki says as the attacks hits them.

" Slash, forever disconnect their bonds." Kagura says as the spell comes.

" Stop defend my sacrifice." Soubi says.

I can tell that the attack caught Yuki off guard. The spell goes past Yuki and attacks me head on. I see Yuki turn around and look at me with wide eyes.

" Aikage!" He says as I fall down to the ground.

" I'm okay, but I'm still trying to figure who's being more Heartless than me." I say before I feel my heart pound hard in my chest.

I Stand up and look at the two fighter units. I feel a smile play on my lips.

" Slash, forever disconnect their bonds. Not a bad spell hunh Yuki?" I ask.

" No, its not." Yuki says with uncertainty in his voice.

" Let's see, what spell can beat that?" I say as I feel my tail switch to red and my ears switch to blue.

" I… We can counter it." Soubi says.

I chuckle. This was going to be fun.

" **Slash. Break the bond. Make sure it never connects**." I say in a voice I don't recognize.

" Defend!" Kagura says with a smirk.

" **No power shall stop this attack. I will make sure your bonds are severed for life.**" I hear myself say.

Both fighters stand their and take the damage from the attack. Useless.

" **Now destroy them!**" I say as chains wrap around all of them.

" What is this?" I hear Heather ask.

" **Total Restriction. You lose**." I say with a smirk.

The field spell clears and they are still restricted. I walk over to them and stop.

" **Now I'll ask you once. Who is Septimal Moon?**" I ask.

" Its none of your business." The Breathless fighter says.

I strike him or her hard. I cross my arms.

" **Unless you want your fighters hurt badly. I suggest you tell me what I want to know.**" I say while glaring at the Sacrifices.

" They'll kill us if we told you." Heather says.

" **I think you'd better be more concerned with what I can do to you right now.**" I say.

" Aikage, calm down." I hear Yuki say.

I turn to him with an ice cold glare. I see him jump slightly. I smirk and turn my attention back to the two units.

" Seimei Aoyagi is apart of Septimal Moon." The breathless sacrifice says.

" **Ya hear that Ritsuka, Seimei is alive.**" I call over my sholder.

" A-a-a-and Sakura Akaharumaru is also a part of Septimal Moon." Kagura says.

I feel my heart skip at least three beats in a row.I turn and round on Yuki with hot tears running down my cheeks.

" **You knew all this time didn't you Yuki?!**" I ask while walking up to him and looking him straight in the eyes.

Yuki's head lowers so he can meet my eyes.

" Yes." He says in a monotone sounding voice.

I start to punch at his chest as though I was a young child.

" **You lied to me Yuki!**" I say while pounding his chest.

" I never said she was dead. I never even said she was gone." Yuki says while grabbing my wrists.

" **Every time you referred to her, you used past tense. That's the same was saying she's dead or gone.**" I say.

I see Yuki look at me, his eyes were icy cold. It was almost like he didn't know who I was. He even used the Tone with me. I mean THE TONE. I feel a palm connect with my face and my head reels back. I slowly turn my head back. Yuki… slapped me? Yuki just slapped me. Why did he do that?

" **How dare you slap me! I am the Sacrifice. Not the other way around!**"

Wait! I didn't say that did I? I didn't mean to. I didn't even want to say anything along those lines. What's going on?

" So you think. You are a fighter as am I. Aikage… or should I say _Shikage_." Yuki says.

" **Took ya long enough to tell us a part. We may share one body, but we hold two different people.**" Shikage says with my voice.

Shikage? Nani? What is going on. I don't understand. Maybe she's Heartless. Kami, I hope so.

" Give us Aikage back." Yuki says while grabbing my, our, collar.

" **I would If I could. But it's the spell the fighter launched. So until you come up with a spell. There is no way I'm leaving.**" Shikage says with a smirk playing on our lips.

"Slash, forever disconnect their bonds. A counter to that spell will do." Kagura says.

" No words shall ever destroy this bond I share with my sacrifice. No spell shall cast it aside. Our bond will forever be intact. For we are one being, Heartless." Yuki says while releasing our wrists.

I feel our face smile. **To use that spell. He must care about you more than your sister. Now that you've found out that she's alive, will you let him go? Or will you keep him Heartless? That decision is up to you. Until next time. **

" Aimaru, are you back?" Yuki asks.

I blink four times and smile at him.

" Hai Yun-kun!" I say while hugging him.

I hear chains fall and I look behind me to see that the two units are okay. I let Yuki go and I turn around and I bow to the other units.

" Gomen nasai." I say to them with a quick bow.

They say nothing and walk away. I take a deep breath and let it out. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Yuki.

" Come Aimaru. It's almost past your curfew." Yuki says while picking me up.

"Hai." I say as he turns in the direction of my home.

" Ritsuka. Soubi. Until next time." Yuki says before taking off with me.

Yuki-san. Do you think of me differently now? I feel my ears flatten against my head.

" Don't worry Aimaru, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm not even surprised. Sakura-sama told me that might happen." Yuki says as he stops in front of a house.

I focus in on it and see that its my house. Yuki puts me down and I go to my door. I run back and hug Yuki since I wasn't yet tall enough to kiss him on the cheek. I turn back and I go into my house. I wave to Yuki and close the door. I take my shoes off and walk into the kitchen. I look at the refrigerator's door and I see a note hanging on it.

_Ai-chan, I'm working a little late tonight. I tried calling you, but you weren't answering your cell. Any way, you know how to cook so make you something to eat. P.S don't wait up on me if you don't want to. Shinno-kun_

I sigh and decide Im going to wait up for him. I make myself some ramen. While I'm eating it my thoughts drift to Yuki and I waste the hot ramen in my lap.

" Itai!" I say as I stand up and put the bowl down.

I groan and go into the bathroom to make sure the burn wasn't too serious. What I see makes me scream a little. Something was forming on my thigh! I know I didn't get a tattoo, so what could it be? I hope its stops whatever it is. I go out the bathroom and go back into the kitchen. I finish off my ramen before I hear the door open.

" Welcome home Oto-san!" I yell while going into the living room.

I sit on the couch and look at the blank television screen. I hear footsteps come near my chair. I pay no mind to it as I know its my father. He walks aroung the couch in front of me and stops.

" Konbawa Ai-chan." My father says.

" Konbawa Oto-chan." I say with a shaky smile.

My father reaches out as though he was about to hug me, but I know better. I feel his hand wrap around my neck and he squeezes. I claw at his arm, only to have both my hands restrained with one of his. My vision starts to blur and I'm taking short, labored breaths. After about a minute I start to cough and struggle.

" Don't worry Ai-chan, It'll be over soon." My father says while applying more pressure to my neck.

I look out the window and I see a figure out. Yuki… Please let that be you… Right now I only have one shot…

" YUKI!" I scream to the top of my lungs, hoping that was him and he would hear me.

* * *

Well did ya like it? Love it? Hate it? I won't know until you Review.

Ja ne

_**INU**_


End file.
